


it's oh so quiet

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Library Sex, i blacked out and here we are, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: As she reached the desk, she leaned over and rested her forearms on the wood. The blonde’s eyes were big and round and glued on Alyssa’s lips as she spoke. “Hi there…” She leaned slightly closer to read the woman's name tag before returning her gaze to the librarian, whose eyebrows knitted together. “Miss Nolan. I was hoping you could help me find a book? It’s been a long time for me… since I’ve been to the library and I think I would do well with some helping hands.”Alyssa’s eyes shot down to the blondes throat as she swallowed hard. “Sure, I’d love to give you my hands. I mean, helping pair of hands. To, uh, assist you with your needs. Finding a book! Um, do you know the title?”Alyssa tilted her head, admiring how absolutely kissable Miss Nolan looked when she was flustered. The desk was right there. What was Alyssa waiting for again? “Yes, the title isThe Price of Salt.”orgreenelan sex in the library. honestly. that's all it is.





	it's oh so quiet

This wasn’t right.

Alyssa had finally finished her bachelors, four years of grueling sweat, blood, and tears, and yet here she was, back in Edgewater dealing with the same bullshit of small town Indiana life. Her research position didn’t start till September and her mother so enthusiastically offered a room for her until then. It had seemed like such a good option when she was stressed with the idea of how to pay for housing for three months while unemployed. She was grateful, really. It was a nice offer and she genuinely did love and miss her mother. She just hadn’t missed her hometown. 

Alyssa knew it really wasn’t a bad situation at all. There were a lot of things she was actually looking forward to being back home. She was just being grumpy because the end of the semester was hard on her. It left her tense and wound up and feeling as if there was no release in sight.

As she walked up to the public library, Alyssa tried to remember the last time she had been there. It had to have been her senior year of high school, if not farther back. It used to be her favorite place, her safe haven. The smell of books and the lack of noise. It had always been an escape for Alyssa, a place to go and just _breathe_. 

In her many years of visits, she’d calculated the best time of day to visit: 2pm. It was too late for anyone to be on a lunch break but still early enough that kids were in school still and adults were at work. Today happened to be a Tuesday, so it was sure to be secluded. Just Alyssa, the books, and…

The librarian.

As Alyssa walked up to the desk, she couldn’t help but notice how cute the woman sitting behind it was. Her blonde curls barely reached her shoulders and she had the exact glasses one might expect a 20-something librarian to be wearing. She was wearing barely any make-up, if any, but she was absolutely stunning without it and her soft lips had their own perfect, natural tint of pink. The button up and suit vest fit her nicely and the green in her tie made her hazel eyes shine. 

Maybe it was the months of pent up tensions or maybe it was that she was but a simple lesbian. Either way, Alyssa pondered what it would be like to have her pinned up against that desk of hers. 

Based on the way the blonde was checking her up and down with hungry eyes, the feeling must have been mutual. To be fair, Alyssa was a little over dressed for the library. She had a dinner date later that day and didn’t feel like going home to change in between plans. Surely she wasn’t the first person to wear a dress and heels to the public library. The ruby red fabric up top was tight on her chest and wrapped around to tie between her breasts, leaving a small area of exposed skin directly underneath, and the rest of it flowed down from her waist to her mid-thigh. She thought of it as her lucky dress, as good things always seemed to happen when she wore it.

As she reached the desk, she leaned over and rested her forearms on the wood. The blonde’s eyes were big and round and glued on Alyssa’s lips as she spoke. “Hi there…” She leaned slightly closer to read the woman's name tag before returning her gaze to the librarian, whose eyebrows knitted together. “Miss Nolan. I was hoping you could help me find a book? It’s been a long time for me… since I’ve been to the library and I think I would do well with some helping hands.” 

Alyssa’s eyes shot down to the blondes throat as she swallowed hard. “Sure, I’d love to give you my hands. I mean, helping pair of hands. To, uh, assist you with your needs. Finding a book! Um, do you know the title?”

Alyssa tilted her head, admiring how absolutely kissable Miss Nolan looked when she was flustered. The desk was right there. What was Alyssa waiting for again? “Yes, the title is _The Price of Salt_.”

The librarian didn’t even have to type it into her system. “One of my favorites,” she commented before starting off. Alyssa followed close behind as they headed to the LGBTQ+ section which was of course shoved in the back corner of the library, through the restricted adult section. Alyssa rolled her eyes, thinking back to how she could never sneak into it when she was still a closeted teen. Thanks a lot, small town Indiana. 

Every now and again, as the blonde led them through the library, she would glance back at Alyssa, and Alyssa would flash her a sly grin each time. As soon as the blonde would turn her attention forward again, Alyssa’s eyes couldn’t help but drift down to the perfect ass in front of her. The librarian must’ve noticed at some point because Alyssa swears she added a little jaunt to her step and if driving Alyssa wild was her goal then mission accomplished, Miss Nolan. 

Just as Alyssa had assumed, the library was mostly emptied. They had passed two people near the front desk, headphones in and noses deep in books, but didn’t see another soul for the rest of their walk. 

They were nearing their destination now, a nook in the back depths, basically an annex. Once they arrived, Miss Nolan stopped and turned towards Alyssa, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other. “It should be down here. Did you want further assistance locating it?”

Alyssa tilted her head to the side, as she took a step closer to the blonde and reached a hand out, placing it over the girls clavicle, perhaps a little inappropriately low, and then rubbing her thumb gently over the fabric of the tie. Hazel eyes watched intently at the gesture, stopping at her lips briefly as they made their way back up to meet Alyssa’s gaze. Smiling at the blushing blonde, Alyssa answered. “Please.”

The light in the aisle was dim and the librarian had to lean in close to see the writing on the spines. She dragged her finger languidly along the books as she got closer to the one she was trying to find. Alyssa watched her index grazing the spines, entranced and feeling a tad silly for being jealous of books. 

Abruptly stopping, Miss Nolan leaned in to examine the titles more closely and Alyssa barely heard her mumble, “It should be somewhere around here…”

Spotting the book first, Alyssa stepped up right behind the librarian leaving minimal space between the two before reaching around her. The blonde tensed as Alyssa leaned her head forward to whisper in her ear, “Found it.”

Alyssa observed with smug pride as her words sent a shiver through the woman’s body. Her arm was still around the librarian, hand resting on the book. Alyssa could feel warmth radiating between their bodies. When Alyssa’s breathing got a bit heavier, her chest would brush against the blondes back for a moment sending jolts low within her body. The intensity of it all began to crack Alyssa’s restraint. 

“Miss Nolan…” Alyssa breathed against pale skin. The name worked like a magnet, drawing the blonde back into Alyssa, and the warmth between them burst into flames. Alyssa closed her eyes tight as a small gasp escaped her lips. 

“You didn’t come here for the book, did you?” The librarian asked, tone low and driven by anticipation.

“No,” she confessed, reaching her other hand out to grasp the bookshelf, enclosing the woman between both of her arms in the process.

Miss Nolan turned around and leaned back against the bookshelf. Her gaze dragged down Alyssa at an excruciatingly slow rate before traveling back up to meet Alyssa’s eyes once more. The hazel she’d fallen for earlier was now dark with desire. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke again, slow and hushed. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Alyssa wasted no time closing the space between them. The kiss was intense from the start, months of built up tension being poured into it from Alyssa’s half. The librarian’s hands immediately found their way to Alyssa’s hips, tugging gently, enough to coax Alyssa to roll her body forward into the blonde. The contact elicited a grunt from her, her grip tightening in response.

Alyssa brought her hand from the book and tangled it into blonde hair, pulling roughly at the tresses, causing the woman to gasp. Alyssa used the opportunity to slip her tongue into the kiss, both women groaning from the contact. She’s not sure which was more frantic: their mouths, biting and licking and sucking in ways that had Alyssa’s head going light, or their hands roaming over each others bodies, frustrated with the amount of fabric standing in their way. 

Alyssa felt hands pressing firmly on her back, keeping their bodies close, before she was being spun around and pinned to the bookshelf by the other woman. The move was swift and sexy and had Alyssa groaning as heat pooled low within her. In their new position, the blondes lips wandered down Alyssa’s neck, her tongue tracing a trail along Alyssa’s clavicle before traveling just south to find a sensitive area to tease. Alyssa’s hands tangled once more in blonde hair, holding on tightly as pleasure grew in her body. She felt the gentle brush of fingers on the exposed skin where her dress opened beneath the tie. Just barely, she managed a “Miss Nolan, please.”

In an impressively quick move, the woman had the front of Alyssa’s dress untied and both of her hands massaging her breasts. Between the work both her hands and mouth were doing on Alyssa’s body, she couldn’t help the strangle whine that escaped her throat. Her body arched forward, wanting more, and Alyssa’s hands tightened in the golden locks, encouraging her lower. The blonde locked eyes with her as she kissed a path down, until the warm mouth Alyssa had been enjoying other places was now making talented work on one of her nipples. Alyssa’s head fell back as a curse slipped past her lips and her eyes closed tightly. She found herself missing the eye contact.

She was brought back to when she heard, and felt, “Fuck, Alyssa, you’re so beautiful,” mumbled against her skin. 

Looking back down with a coy smile, she teased “Miss Nolan, I never told you my name.”

“We can call it a lucky guess?” She offered, biting down playfully on the peak she had been teasing moments ago. “I just missed you so much.”

“God, I missed you too, Emma.” Alyssa moaned as she watched Emma switch her attention to her other breast. “ I had to come see you right when I got back to town. I couldn’t wait till tonight.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Emma responded, quickly adding, “Even if this probably isn’t the best setting for… a reunion. I really shouldn’t be away from the desk long.” 

Alyssa hummed, thinking back to the desk and how much time they could’ve saved if they had started there. “Guess we should be quick then.”

With that, Alyssa pulled Emma up for another fierce kiss, rolling them along the bookshelf again so Emma’s back was against it once more. As Alyssa’s lips worked their way across the blondes jaw and down her neck, her fingers made quick work of the buttons on the vest before she slid her hands underneath it, loving how soft Emma’s stomach felt even through the shirt that was still blocking direct contact. Alyssa’s hands slid up, finding perfect breasts and squeezing hard through the fabric. A desperate moan rolled out of Emma’s lips and Alyssa closed her eyes in response. She’d missed that sound. 

When Alyssa’s hands reached for the button of the shirt, Emma redirected them to her pants. “You don’t need to build me up anymore, Alyssa. I’ve been ready for you since you first walked into the library.”

A shudder ran through Alyssa at the words and she wasted no time with the clasp and zipper. Returning her lips to Emma’s for a passionate kiss, Alyssa slipped her hand into Emma’s pants, her fingers pressing up against Emma through soaking wet fabric. Alyssa let out a curse that mingled with her own name being moaned from Emma. As much as she wanted to tease Emma just a little longer, find out just how wet she could get, Alyssa removed her hand before reentering it beneath both articles of clothing this time. 

Alyssa ran her finger along Emma’s slit, coating it in slickness, dipping occasionally causing hips to buck desperately. She bought her finger up farther, circling Emma’s clit for a moment, before bringing it back to tease at her entrance. She continued this pattern for a few moments until Emma was clasping hopelessly at Alyssa’s back as her hips rocked erratically into Alyssa’s hand. Although Emma wasn’t making coherent sentences at the moment, Alyssa could very clearly understand that she was all but begging Alyssa to fuck her already. 

As Alyssa slid two fingers into Emma, she broke away from the kiss, wanting to hear every curse, every moan that her fingers drew out of her girlfriend. And she was not disappointed. The sounds of desire urged Alyssa to pick up momentum, fucking Emma harder, faster as she unraveled under Alyssa’s touch. Alyssa felt blunt nails digging into her back and _fuck_ it felt good. 

Emma’s legs began to shake and Alyssa wrapped a strong arm around Emma’s waist, giving her extra support as her legs weakened. Knowing how close Emma was getting, Alyssa used her thumb to rub patterns over Emma’s clit. 

“Fuck, I’m… God, Alyssa, I’m gonna…” Emma whimpered, her voice weak and an octave higher than normal. 

Alyssa leaned her forehead against Emma’s but kept her eyes focused on Emma’s features. Of all the things Alyssa missed about Emma those last few months of college, watching her come completely undone under her touch was high up on the list. With a few more thrusts and whispers of how much she loves her, Emma grabs Alyssa’s wrist as she tightens around Alyssa’s fingers, her hips jerking forward a few more times of their own volition. Alyssa’s lips returned to Emma’s to muffle the wild moans that neither of them could help make. Alyssa continued with her strokes, easing Emma out of her orgasm until Emma tugged at her wrist, unable to take anymore. 

Alyssa brought her fingers to her mouth, enjoying the taste and humming at the reminder of another thing she had missed about Emma. As Emma’s breathing began to even out, she placed lazy kisses against Alyssa’s lips. “I love you so much, Alyssa.”

Pulling back and looking into hazel eyes, Alyssa smirked before saying, “So show me then.”

Emma smiled back, shaking her head slightly before accepting the challenge and bringing Alyssa in for an eager kiss. 

Emma’s hands slipped into Alyssa’s hair before dragging down her body. They stopped at Alyssa’s still exposed breasts to knead for a moment, drawing a gasp out of Alyssa, before sliding her hands behind Alyssa, gripping her ass and lifting her up. Alyssa squealed at the action, smiling against Emma’s lips as her legs instinctively wrapped around Emma’s waist.

Emma carried Alyssa across the aisle, settling her onto a ladder. Alyssa pulled her dress out from between her and Emma before tightening her legs, getting a fraction of the friction she was craving. Emma’s lips worked across Alyssa’s chest as her hands started to roam tone thighs. Emma’s fingers were gentle and tender on her skin, sending a shiver through Alyssa. But it was far from enough. “Emma, please.”

Moving her hands up further, Emma hooked her fingers under the lacy panties, swiftly removing them and tucking them into her pockets. Emma nudged gently at Alyssa’s hips, encouraging her a few more steps up the ladder. Alyssa held back a whimper as she realized what was coming next and instead watched in anticipation as Emma disappeared under the skirt of her dress. 

“Oh fuck,” Alyssa whined as Emma’s tongue finally makes contact where she’s needed it the most. Her hands want to reach for blonde locks and she almost whines again that they can’t. Instead, she settles for grabbing her own breasts, mindlessly rolling a nipple between her fingers while she loses herself in the work Emma’s tongue is doing. 

Maybe under different circumstances she would be embarrassed about how close she already was. But it had been months since she had seen her very hot, very talented girlfriend and her imagination could only tie her over for so long. So yes, when Emma moved her mouth up to lick and suck at Alyssa’s clit as she slid two fingers into Alyssa, she wasn’t far off from completely unraveling. When Emma’s tongue flicked just so and her fingers curled like that, Alyssa was hurtled over the edge. White hot pleasure coursed through her body as silenced her cries as all the stress left her body. 

Alyssa’s legs were still shaking as she pulled Emma up between them, cupping her face and kissing herself off of Emma’s mouth. Emma hummed against her lips. “Have I already told you that I missed you?”

Alyssa giggled. “Yes. Once verbally, once nonverbally.”

“Okay, good. Because I really missed you, Alyssa Greene.” Emma said, brushing brown curls behind Alyssa’s ear. 

“I really missed you too, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa replied with an affectionate smile. 

Emma frowned. “I should probably get back to the desk, huh?”

“Yeah, probably.” Alyssa sighed

Emma helped Alyssa off the ladder and retied the front of Alyssa’s dress while she readjusted Emma’s own attire. When Emma began to reach in her pocket, Alyssa placed her hand over Emma’s to stop her. 

“You keep them. As a thanks for your… assistance today, Miss Nolan.” Alyssa said with a wink. She leaned in for one more kiss before she left. “See you tonight at our date!”


End file.
